Seremos los más fuertes
by LuffyGearSecond999
Summary: En esta historia Luffy y su tripulación conocerán la Villa oculta de la hoja y a Naruto Uzumaki
1. Los sombrero de paja y el País del Fuego

Seremos los más fuertes

Capítulo 1: Los sombrero de paja y el País del Fuego

Habían pasado 5 años en la Villa oculta de la hoja (prefiero el nombre español xD) desde aquel día, el día en el que el héroe de la Villa oculta de la hoja se había ido a buscar nuevas aventuras fuera del mundo ninja, este héroe era el jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

¿?: ¡OYE NARUTOOO!- dijo una voz cercana

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Luffy?- dijo el rubio (Así es, Monkey D. Luffy, esto es un crossover xD)

Luffy: Sanji ya ha servido la cena, ven a comer, hoy toca ramen que mal- susurró Luffy

Naruto: *con una mirada asesina*

Luffy: No te lo tomes a mal, pero yo quería carne

Naruto: Vale, no te preocupes

(Todos estaban cenando tranquila mente hasta que…)

Usopp: Naruto, no crees que ya va siendo hora de volver a tu hogar

(Todos se quedaron en silencio y la cara de Naruto se oscureció)

Naruto: No

Usopp: ¿Pero por qué? No es que quiera que te vayas, al contrario, estos 5 años nos hemos divertido mucho, pero…

Naruto: ¿Pero qué?

Luffy: ¿No crees que te echarán de menos? (dijo Luffy por Usopp)

Usopp: Vaya Luffy, me has quitado las palabras, jeje

Naruto: No chicos, después de "ese" día prometí convertirme en vuestro nakama y navegar con vosotros durante toda mi vida, además, vosotros sois toda mi vida, si no estuviera con vosotros yo ya no… (dijo Naruto con una lágrima que le salía)

Franky: WOW! Esas palabras fueron super (dijo Franky llorando como si fuera una fuente)

Luffy: Yo estoy seguro de que te echan de menos y debería saberlo (dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero)

Naruto: Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos en el Sunny no pienso irme, Luffy, recuerda lo que me dijiste

*Flas Back*

Luffy: ¡Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación! JEJEJEJEJE

Naruto: Lo dices en serio, quieres que un monstruo como yo me una a ti

Luffy: Me da igual que seas un Jichu como se llame, quiero que seamos amigos y viajemos juntos por los mares

*Fin del Flas Back*

Luffy: Recuerdo ese día, pero será mejor que pienses en ellos

Naruto: Lo haré Luffy

(Todos estaban durmiendo excepto dos personas, Luffy y Naruto)

Luffy: (el cual estaba en lo alto del mástil del Thousand Sunny) [No quiero que Naruto se vaya, pero tampoco quiero que sufra por no haber cumplido su sueño de ser hokage] (pensaba el capitán del barco) [Aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos]

*Flash Back (Hace 5 años)*

(En una tormenta)

Nami: ¡Chicos, tenemos que llegar como sea a la siguiente isla!

Todos: ¡Sí Nami!

(3 horas después)

Robin: La tormenta ha parado, pero según mis cálculos dentro de 1 hora habrá otra así que debemos darnos prisa

Luffy: Vaya Robin! Que rápido lo has deducido, ¡eres muy lista! (Al oír eso Robin se sonrojó aunque nadie lo notó)

Robin: Gra-gracias capitán (dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa aún sonrojada)

Luffy: No hay de qué Robin (dijo Luffy con su típica gran sonrisa)

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque de lanada salieron personas que empezaron a atacarles

Brook: Pero de donde han salido esos tipos! (Dijo con una cara de miedo)

Zorro: No parecen piratas, llevan unas ropas muy raras

Luffy: A lo mejor son ninjas (dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos

Chopper: (También con estrellas)¡En serio Luffy!

Nami: ¡No digáis chorradas! (dijo Nami muy furiosa aunque Luffy tenía razón) Da igual, lo que tenemos que proteger a toda costa es el oro!

Usopp: (Con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime) Esta tía nunca cambiará…

Zorro: Sean ninjas, piratas o la marina debemos proteger nuestro barco

Luffy: Pues claro Zorro, ¡GALLETA GALLETA METRALLETAAAA! *Como dije antes prefiero los nombres en español* (eso mandó a la mayoría a volar por los aires)

Sanji: ¡Déjanos un poco Luffy! (Usó su Diable Jumbe y también hico volar a varios de esos que les atacaban)

Zorro: ¡Estilo 3 espadas Demonio Vaca! (Así acabó con el resto)

(Pero se escuchó a uno de los que derrotó Luffy diciendo algo raro)

Ninja: No pasareis… malditos… esbirros… de… Oro… chimaru

Luffy: Orochimaru? Quién rayos es ese?

Todos: Ni idea

Ninja: Cómo? No sabéis quién es? Lo siento mucho, es que nunca habíamos a nadie con esas pintas y nos habíamos extrañado

Sanji: No deberíais juzgar tan rápido a la gente

Ninja: Lo sentimos, ¿entonces sois viajeros?

Chopper: Así es, estamos navegando por Grand Line en busca del One Piece

Ninja: Anda, un mapache que habla

Chopper: ¡SOY UN RENO, ¿NO VES MIS CUERNOS?!

Ninja: Perdona (con una gota estilo anime)

Ninja: Bueno, como sea, ¿Grand Line? ¿One Piece? Vaya, me temo que no estáis para nada cerca de eso

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Ninja: Mi nombre es Shumitu, y tengo que deciros que no estamos en ese sitio al que llamáis Grand Line

Nami: ¿Pero cómo es posible, será por la tormenta que nos ha dejado en este lugar? (dijo preocupada)

Shumitu miró a Nami y vio que llevaba una falda muy corta y empezó a sangrar por la nariz)

Nami: ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Shumitu: ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa mujer?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre ir con una falda tan corta en un país de ninjas! Para que paséis desapercibidos lo mejor será que las chicas os cambiéis, los chicos no creo que llaméis la atención, excepto tú! (señaló a Franky) ¡Ponte unos pantalones!

Franky: De eso nada.

Nami: Hazlo o te arranco los brazos.

Franky: (aterrorizado) Creo que mejor si me pongo pantalones.

Shumitu: Vuestro barco está bastante destrozado así que teneis suerte de que sepa sobre el tema. Os recomiendo ir a la Villa oculta de la hoja, allí os darán hospedaje, buscad a la maestra hokage, se llama Tsunade (les da una foto) La villa está a 1 día de viaje y calculo que tardaré 1 semana en recuperar vuestro barco

Luffy: ¡Entonces decidido, vamos a la Villa oculta de la hoja!

Usopp: Pero si ni siquiera sabes por donde es

Luffy: Anda, es verdad

Nami: Desde luego

Robin: jejeje

Shumitu: Debéis ir por allí

Luffy: ¡Bien, entonces vámonos ahora mismo!

Todos: Desde luego, no tiene caso… (con una cara -_- )

(Pero Robin fue la única que mostró una sonrisa, Luffy sintió eso y le puso una mano en el hombro a Robin)

Luffy: Gracias Robin por no burlarte (Robin se sonrojó pero solo Nami lo notó)

Usopp: ¡Oye! ¡Qué no nos estábamos burlando!

Luffy: No te pongas así Usopp jajajajajajaja ( dijo Luffy mientras se partía de risa)


	2. Capítulo 2

Seremos los más fuertes

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos revelados

ACLARACIÓN: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DE RELLENO AUNQUE VALE LA PENA LEERLO

Nuestros amigos partían rumbo a la Villa Oculta de la hoja, Luffy estaba con Usopp, Chopper y Brook jugando al pilla pilla como de costumbre mientras Nami y Robin estaban hablando de geografía hasta que Nami cambió de tema

Nami: Oye Robin… (dijo en un bajo tono)

Robin: ¿Qué ocurre?

Nami: ¿Por qué cuando Luffy siempre te habla te sonrojas? Antes no te pasaba eso

Robin: (se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado)

Nami: Robin… (dijo preocupada) [no será qué…] (Nami pensaba en algo pero no estaba seguro de ello)

Robin: Estoy bien, tranquila

Nami: No sé

(Robin estaba volviendo a la normalidad cuando Luffy vino corriendo hacia ella)

Luffy: ¡ROBIN!

Robin: ¿Qué ocurre capitán?

Luffy: Esto es para ti (le da un pequeño ramo de flores)

Robin: ¿y… y esto capitán? (tan sonrojada que hasta Luffy se dio cuenta)

Luffy: Son para ti, es que Chopper vio unas flores y fuimos a recoger algunas para ti ya que son iguales que las que aparecen cuando usas tus poderes de la Nuez de Belcebú.

Robin: [con que era eso] (pensó Robin desilusionada y Nami lo sintió)

Luffy: Bueno, yo vuelvo con los demás

Nami y Robin: Hasta luego Luffy

Nami: Robin, ya sé que es lo que te pasa con el capitán (dijo Nami seria)

Robin: …. (Robin volteó la mirada)

Nami: Sé que te gusta Luffy

Robin: (Al oír eso se sonrojó mucho y miró a Nami)

Nami: ¿Así que tengo razón?

Robin: Sí Nami

Nami: ¿Desde cuándo?

Robin: Desde que me salvó en Enies Lobby

Nami: Eso lo explica todo, pero… se lo piensas decir

Robin: No creo que sea capaz

Nami: Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo

(Nami encontró un lugar muy bonito en el bosque y llevó a Luffy y a Robin allí)

Luffy: Oye Nami, por qué me traes aquí, tenemos prisa, ¿recuerdas?

Nami: Solo será un momento [o lo que dure] Además, si te quedas cenarás toda la carne que quieras

Luffy: (Con ojos de estrella) ¡De verdad! Entonces me quedo

Nami: Luffy, tú nunca cambiarás (con cara -_-)

(Nami se fue y dejó solo a Luffy hasta que apareció Robin)

Luffy: Robin, ¿qué haces aquí?

Robin: Verás, es que quería decirte algo (se empezó a sonrojar y hasta Luffy pudo notarlo)

(Todos miraban la escena)

Luffy: ¿Tienes fiebre?

(Todos se cayeron hacia atrás)

Robin: No Luffy, es que… verás…

(Luffy empezó a comprender un poco)

Robin: (cerró los ojos) Verás… desde hace tiempo… yo (roja como un tomate, lo llamaremos síndrome de Hinata Hyuga xD) tú gus…

(No pudo hablar más porque sintió algo cálido en sus labios, cuando abrió los ojos vio que era ¡LUFFY! La estaba besando) * Supongo que sabréis como está Sanji xD*

Robin: (Separándose de Luffy) ¡¿Qué haces capitán?! (Muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho su capitán) *¿Y quién no? xD*

Luffy: ¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Me gustas Robin! (dijo con su típica sonrisa)

(Robin alcanzó el límite del sonrojo, parecía que se iba a desmayar pero volvió a la normalidad)

Usopp: ¡Vaya, Luffy sí que es directo!

Chopper: No se anda con chiquitas

Franky: Es un estratega del amor, eso me dan ganas de bailar

Nami: ¡PERO QUÉ ESTAIS DICIENDO, ESO HA SIDO MUY POCO SUTIL!

Sanji: Me duele reconocerlo pero Luffy sí sabe seducir

Nami: ¡Tú también no!

(Volviendo con Luffy y Robin)

Luffy: Robin (Mirando serio)

Robin: ¿Sí Luffy?

Luffy: ¿Quieres ser mi reina pirata?

Robin: O_O

Luffy: ¿Es que no quieres?

Robin: ¡NO! Por supuesto que quiero, eso me hace muy feliz

Luffy: Entonces cásate conmigo

Todos: (Saliendo de su escondite) ¡ESO NO SE PIDE ASÍ, IDIOTA!

Robin: No pasa nada chicos (Mirando a Luffy) Claro que quiero pero dentro de un tiempo

Luffy: ¡Estupendo!

Franky: Eso ha sido super super!

Luffy: Esto ha sido divertido pero partamos ya

Todos: Sí capitán!

(Así que todos partieron a la Villa oculta de la hoja)


End file.
